Para la eternidad
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Goku y Milk (Chichi) ya son viejos, nada es como antes para Milk. ¿Que pasará?


**Buenos dias/tardes/noches (a la hora que lean esto jaja)One-shot de GokuxMilk (Chichi)**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esto es como si DBGT no existiera, ya que Akira-san no lo hizo, no lo cuento, asi que hagan de cuenta que Goku estaba con su familia, etc etc. Disfruten! n.n**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

POV Milk

Ya nada era como antes, tenía 83 años, mi cabello ya no era negro, tenía arrugas y manchas de la edad por todos lados, sin embargo, Goku estaba casi igual que cuando se casó conmigo, apenas tenía unas pocas arrugas, unas pocas canas, y aun podía hacer algo de artes marciales, mientras que yo, con dificultad me paraba, Goku tenía 75 años, por los 7 años en los que estuvo muerto, no envegeció.

La gente me veía con él, y pensaba que era mi hijo, en vez de mi esposo, era algo vergonzoso, los saiyajin son unos fenómenos, ahora entiendo a Bulma, lamentablemente, ella ya falleció.

Gohan, Goten e incluso Pan, ya tenían sus vidas, sus familias, Goku y yo viviamos solos.

Me fui a acostar, ya pasaban de las 9, y quería levantarme temprando al día siguiente, pues era cumpleaños de Goku, quería prepararle mucha comida, y antes de que el se levantara, al poco tiempo, me quede dormida.

Serían las 7 de la mañana cuando me levanté, fui a la cocina y prepare mucha comida, Goku se levantó como a las 8:30, ya tenía todo listo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Olvidaste hasta eso? Hoy es tu cumpleaños Goku.

-Ah, es verdad.- Contestó rascandose la cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Goku.- Lo abracé y le di un beso.

-Gracias Milk.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Comimos tranquilamente, hablando de cosas del pasado, cuando recordé, el regalo de Goku. Mi hijo Goten, me había hecho el favor de buscar la esfera de 4 estrellas, para darsela, y también le hice un collage (que tenía un marco de cristal) de fotos de nosotros, con los niños, de cuando nos casamos, cuando nació Gohan, todo.

Fui por las cosas, y alegremente regrese con ambas cosas en las manos, en mi espalda, apenas iba a sorprenderlo, cuando sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Un dolor horrible, caí al suelo, se rompió el marco de las fotos, y la esfera se fue a parar a sabe donde. Mi esposo de inmediato corrió a preguntarme que me sucedía, pero yo no estaba escuchando bien, y mi vista se nublaba.

Goku me tomo, y me abrazó, continuó preguntandome que me pasaba, pero mis palabras no salían, tomó mi mano.

-¡Milk! ¡¿Que tienes?! Tu... tu ki está bajando...

-Go...ku...- Por lo menos ya podía hablar. Aunque sabía que no sería por mucho, mi tiempo ya me había llegado.- Te... amo...

-Yo también te amo, pero por favor, no me dejes.- Goku comenzó a llorar, casi nunca lloraba, significa que realmente estaba triste.

-No... te... de... jo...

-Pero es que tu...

-Te esperaré... Goku...

-No te vayas, por favor.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Me alegro... de haber podido... conocerte, de haberme... casado... contigo, tener una... familia contigo, amarte, y que... me ames... gracias.- Le dije lentamente.

-Yo también, no se que habría sido de mi sin conocerte. Gracias a ti, por querer un esposo como yo, y no haber querido separarte de mi apesar de como soy. Tu no tienes nada que agradecer- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Solo... quiero... que me des... un último... beso...- Le pedí. Y el lo cumplió, me beso, yo le correspondí, pero en medio del beso, sentí que mi cuerpo se iba, la luz llegaba, ya no estaba...

POV Goku.

La besé, tal como ella me lo pidió, pero su mano dejó la mia, sus labios dejaron de moverse, su respiracion y sus latidos se detuvieron. La había perdido. Si esto iba a pasar ¿Por qué tuve que nacer saiyajin? Y para el colmo, era mi cumpleaños, el peor de todos, cuando me pregunten "¿Qué recibiste de cumpleaños #76?", responderé "La muerte de mi esposa" que gran regalo ¿no? No podía evitar llorar, jamas pensé que esto me dolería tanto. Sabía que pronto pasaría, pero ¿Por qué presisamente hoy?

Volteé hacia el suelo, y había muchas fotos de nosotros en un marco algo roto. Parece ser que este era mi regalo, lo tomé.

-Mira Milk... Nosotros.- La llamé con la esperanza de que me contestara, pero no fue así.- ¿Te confieso algo?- Esperé una respuesta, pero obviamente, no me respondería.- Sin ti yo no sería nada. Gohan y Goten no existirían, y son de las personas que mas amo, aunque tu mas que nadie. Me hiciste amarte, y te vas. Eso es cruel.- Continué viendo las fotos, había de cuando nos casamos, cuando Gohan era un bebé, cuando Gohan tenía 2, 3, 4, 5 años, simplemente, había de toda nuestra vida.

Salí, y caminé un poco, encontrandome con un árbol muy familiar, el que Gohan una vez atravesó, y del que cuando fue su cumpleaños, tomamos frutos. También vi el rio, del que siempre pescaba, volví a casa, entré, y vi el comedor, había unas cuantas cosas que ella había preparado, la ultima comida que tendría de con ella.

Me puse a pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos, en cada momento de mi vida. Freezer, Cell, Majin boo, Bills, todos esos villanos, cuando peleé con ellos, solo hubo una cosa que me hizo continuar peleando, mi semilla del hermitaño. Milk.

No siempre le demostré mi cariño, de lo cual me arrepiento ahora. Solo espero poder demostrarselo en el otro mundo.

Salí de nuevo, hice un hollo, y enterré a mi esposa con la mayor delicadeza posible, también puse una cruz hecha con ramas que encontré y escribí con un marcador que había en la casa. "Son Milk", besé la cruz, y me fui, mis hijos también debian saberlo.

Fui a casa de Gohan, que para mi suerte estaba Goten ahí, asi les diria a ambos. Me saludaron alegremente, me felicitaron y me preguntaron algo que me puso tanto triste como tenso:

-¿Donde está mamá?

-Hijos...- Ellos me miraron preocupados.- Los humanos... no son como nosotros...

-¿Que pasó papá?

-Ella murió...- Volví a llorar. Mis hijos también.- Esta mañana...

Me abrazaron, supongo que entendieron que fue algo muy duro para mi, claro que para ellos también, pero algun día iba a pasar.

Regresé a mi casa, fui a caminar, y me recosté debajo de un árbol, al poco tiempo, me quede dormido.

_-Goku- _Alguien me llamaba- _¡Ven! !Vamos! -_ Me decía. - _Goku.- _Era una mujer, de cabello negro, y un traje chino morado con mangas rosas, era... era Milk.

-_¿A donde?- _Le pregunté.- _  
_

_-¿Pues a donde mas? A..._

En eso desperté. Era un sueño. Lamentablemente, era un sueño.

-Goku.- Me llamó otra vez, pero ¿no era un sueño?- Vamonos.

-¿A donde?

-Pues al otro mundo tonto.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, vamos, ¿o no quieres venir?

-Si es contigo, a donde sea.- Tomó mi mano, y de un momento a otro, ya estabamos en el paraíso.

Ahora estaba mejor, estaba en el paraíso, con Milk, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y si se preguntan porque no lo hice como historia larga, es porque no soy buena dando continuidad a las historias, por eso hago puros One-shot's. Gracias a todos por leer y hasta luego (/n.n7) (es una carita por si no le hayan forma xd)**


End file.
